Et je n'oublierai jamais
by Enileme-R
Summary: Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Lily Evans est certainement ce que Severus ne pourra jamais oublier.


La première fois que je t'ai vue, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ta si jolie chevelure rousse. Elle était si belle, bouclée et brillante, je n'en avais jamais vue d'une telle couleur. Tu riais avec ta soeur, et tu lui as montré quelque chose dans ta main, et elle t'a traitée de monstre. Comment pouvait-elle traiter de monstre une si jolie enfant comme toi ? Alors je suis venu à ta rencontre, te montrer que tu n'étais pas seule. J'ai croisé tes yeux si verts, j'en suis éperdument tombé amoureux à cet instant. Et je n'oublierai jamais à quel point mon cœur a battu vite dans ma poitrine.

Ensuite, nous avons fait notre rentrée à Poudlard ensemble. Je t'ai montré comment accéder à la plateforme 9 3/4, et malgré qu'il faille foncer dans une barrière, tu m'as fait confiance sans hésiter. Tes cheveux roux volaient derrière toi et tes yeux verts brillaient d'excitation. Et je n'oublierai jamais la joie sur ton visage.

Dans le Poudlard Express, tu me posais tout un tas de question sur Poudlard, même si je t'en avais déjà parlé. Tu espérais que nous soyons répartis dans la même maison, pour passer plus de temps ensemble, mais au fond de moi, je savais déjà que je serais envoyé à Serpentard, et que tu ne pourrais jamais y aller à cause de tes parents moldus. Et mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Alors je t'ai demandé ce qu'il se passerait si nous étions dans des maisons différentes, et tu as haussé les épaules en souriant. « Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'être amie avec toi. » Et je t'ai souri aussi, rassuré. Tu semblais si sûre de toi. Et je n'oublierai jamais cette certitude dans ton regard que rien ne pourrait jamais changer à notre amitié.

Et puis il y a eu la répartition. Tu étais au début de l'alphabet, moi à la fin. Alors je t'ai vu monter les marche pour aller te placer sous le Choixpeau et te faire répartir à Gryffondor. Cette maison que ma mère m'avait appris à détester, mais qui te correspondait si bien. Mon cœur s'est serré, et je t'ai vu au loin commencer à te faire des amis. Et j'ai ensuite été envoyé à Serpentard, et je n'oublierai jamais le sourire doux que tu m'as fait lorsque j'ai rejoins la table des serpents.

Les années passaient, et notre amitié bien que forte s'est fragilisée. J'étais entouré de Sang-purs qui te méprisaient, et les quatre imbéciles de ta maison ne cessaient de te tourner autour, même s'ils t'agaçaient. Mais je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont tu m'as défendu face à leur moquerie, un nombre incalculable de fois.

Seize ans. Comment avais-je pu ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi horrible avec toi, ma si douce et si belle fleur ? Tu venais de prendre ma défense, encore une fois, me prouvant toute l'amitié que tu me portais. Tu as tenu tête face à Potter et Black, pour moi. Et comment avais-je réagi ? J'ai été vexé. Vexé que ces satanés Gryffondors pensent que je ne sois pas capable de leur répondre. Alors, je me suis braqué, et je t'ai traité de la pire des façons. J'ai utilisé ce mot que je m'interdisais d'employer par respect et par amour pour toi. Je t'ai traité de sang-de-bourbe. Et je n'oublierai jamais la douleur dans ton regard avant que tu ne tourne les talons.

Le soir même, je t'ai trouvé. Je voulais m'excuser, te supplier de me pardonner. Je l'ai fait. « Si tu traites tous les nés-moldus de sang-de-bourbe, pourquoi serais-je différente à tes yeux ? » Et j'ai hésité. Longtemps. Trop longtemps à t'avouer l'amour que je te portais depuis toutes ces années. Alors tu as tourné les talons, et je n'oublierai jamais la déception dans tes yeux si vert et si beaux.

Les deux dernières années à Poudlard sans ton amitié furent les pires. Je faisais des merveilles en potions, et je te voyais réussir aussi à l'autre bout de la salle de classe. Je t'ai vu te rapprocher de Potter, à ma plus grande douleur. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Tu semblais si heureuse lorsque vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Et j'ai fait les pires choses. Celles que tu redoutais tant. Mais tu le savais, la magie noire m'avais toujours attirée. Alors je L'ai rejoint. J'ai pris Sa marque. Et je n'oublierai jamais ce jour qui marquait définitivement le point de non retour à notre amitié.

Il savait. Il savait qu'un jeune sorcier né à la fin du mois de juillet allait le détruire. Mais, savais-tu qui était né à la fin du mois de juillet ? Ton fils. Le fils que tu avais eu avec Potter. Même si je haïssais du plus profond de mon être l'homme que tu avais choisi d'épouser, je craignais pour ton bonheur. Que deviendrais-tu si tu perdais ton fils, ton bébé ? Alors j'ai demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen.Puisqu'il n'y en avais aucun et qu'il tuerait ton enfant coûte que coûte, je l'ai supplié de t'épargner. D'épargner ta vie. Pour moi, un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Mais j'avais peur. J'avais si peur de te perdre. Alors, je suis allé rejoindre Dumbledore. Il m'a écouté. Il a compris. Il m'a proposé d'être un agent double pour leur cause, et qu'il essayerait de te protéger. Il m'a assuré que vous étiez en sécurité, protégé par des sortilèges, dont celui de fidelitas. J'étais rassuré. Mais je savais que quelque chose tournerait mal. Alors j'ai attendu. Et je n'oublierai jamais cette angoisse sourde qui occupait tout mon esprit et tout mon corps.

Comme j'ai eu mal. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal, ma jolie fleur. Voir ton corps sans vie allongé au milieu des décombres, un bébé hurlant dans son berceau. J'ai eu si mal. Tes jolis cheveux roux couvraient ton si doux visage. Et je t'ai pris dans mes bras, te berçant en pleurant ma douleur. La pire que l'on puisse ressentir. Comment une telle souffrance pouvait-elle exister ? Et ton fils, je le voyais pour la première fois. Et il avait les mêmes yeux verts que toi, si beaux. Mais il avait déjà les cheveux de son père, et mes sentiments vers lui étaient mitigés. Alors, j'ai regardé ton visage, et je l'ai caressé. Je savais ce que tu aurais voulu. Alors je me suis fait la promesse de le protéger. Par amour pour toi. Et j'ai embrassé ton front. Et je n'oublierai jamais à quel point il était glacé par la mort.

Les années ont passé, et j'ai pris la place de notre professeur de potions à Poudlard. Et vint le jour où ton fils faisait sa rentrée. J'ai cru revoir son père, qui me martyrisait durant notre scolarité. La même arrogance. Les mêmes cheveux. Les mêmes lunettes. Mais surtout, oui surtout les mêmes yeux. Ces mêmes yeux dont je n'avais pas oublié la couleur.

Ton fils était si insupportable, mais je t'avais fait une promesse. Alors, je l'ai protégé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai aidé. Maintes et maintes fois, durant chacune des années, où il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour lui attirer des ennuis. Il avait évidemment hérité des talents de son père pour les retenus et les bêtises. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Mais à chaque fois que je voyais ses yeux, je repensais à toi ma jolie fleur. Et je n'oublierai jamais ton sourire, et mon amour pour toi.

Il est l'heure. L'heure pour ton fils d'affronter le mage noir. J'ai tenté de le protéger, jusqu'au bout. Mais j'ai été envoyé à la mort. Et j'ai cru ne jamais revoir tes yeux. Mais ton fils était là, et il m'a permis de les revoir une dernière fois. J'ai tenu ma promesse aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. « Tenez Potter, prenez-les. » Il fallait qu'il voit. Il fallait qu'il sache que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde. Il fallait aussi qu'il sache qu'il devait mourir pour le vaincre. Et je l'ai regardé une dernière fois. J'ai regardé une dernière fois ses yeux verts qui sont les tiens. « Tu as les yeux de ta mère. » Et dans un dernier souffle, j'ai revu ton visage. Ce si doux visage qui t'appartient, ma douce Lily. Ce si joli visage que je n'ai jamais oublié.


End file.
